Naruto: Ultimate
by Druski101
Summary: Summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Ultimate**

Summary- What if when Naruto was born Minato was forced to seal all of the nine-tails in him and not just half, and what if Shinigami summoned all of her sisters to give their blessings and the tailed beasts were all drawn into naruto's seal and the jinchuriki left alive, and what if after that minato was turned into a female and sealed into naruto until he reaches a certain age. What if after that he was taken by 'Orochimaru' and experimented on. Godlike Naruto with Naruto/Massive harem and Naruto/Multi-Crossover-Genderbend

"Naruto" Talking

'Naruto' thinking

" **Naruto" Demon/etc. talking**

' **Naruto' Demon/etc. thinking**

 **A/N- please read the author note at the bottom of the chapter**

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto or any other shows/games/books involved. They belong to their rightful owners

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 **Somewhere outside Konoha…**

"Push Kushina-san push." Said Biwako Sarutobi the wife of the third hokage said to a red haired woman that was sweating from the exertion of childbirth and next to her with their hands on her bulging stomach where there was an intricately drawn design. Connected to the hands is a man in a full body blue suit that had sweat running down his brow from concentration

"Minato you asshole, you did this to me" shouted Kushina to the now named Minato

"Now Kushina-chan you wanted this just as much as me remember" said Minato as he tried to calm his wife down

This is the scene that four girls walk in to see as their parents are arguing back and forth

Each girl has different traits they get from their mother. The first and oldest one has orange hair that reaches to her mid-back which is kept in twin pigtails (Naruto's sexy jutsu hair) and has purple eyes much like her mother with c-cup breasts and was wearing the standard anbu uniform for females and had a tanto on her upper back. She was Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and the oldest of the siblings and the older twin of her younger sister and is the age of 12 and is 5'5

The next we see is the twin of Naruko who is Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze and is also 12 but two minutes younger than her twin Naruko and much like her twin Natsumi has orange hair and purple eyes but her hair is tied up in a bun and wears the standard female anbu uniform but has a tanto on her upper left back and she has c-cup breasts like her twin and is 5'5

Next we see a red haired girl wearing a standard battle kimono and has purple eyes. Her hair is done up in a pigtail **(A/N or is it ponytail?)** with one bang covering her right eye (Much like Ino's shippuden hairstyle) she is 5'3 and is 11 with a b-cup breast size. Her name is Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze

The last has golden blond hair that reaches her lower back and is in nine ponytails **(A/N like Kushina's hair when she is mad but is just down her back and not floating. Yet)** and is wearing a battle kimono much like her older sister and is 5'0 and she is 9 with a-cup breast size. Her name is Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

They are here to see their newest little sibling come into the world of shinobi

"It's a boy Kushina-san" said Biwako to the now panting red head

"Let me see Naruto Lady Biwako." Said Kushina as she wrapped her arms around naruto and started to hum a silent lullaby until he fell asleep

"Alright Kushina-chan it's not over yet. Now it's time to seal up the nine tails completely." Said minato as he put his hands on her stomach and was about to suppress the nine tails he heard a thud and then a baby start crying and when he turned around he saw his daughters growling at a masked man with long hair holding naruto

"Step away from the jinchuriki or the child dies fourth hokage." Said the masked man as he raised his hand to kill Naruto

"Now let's stay calm and not bring harm to naruto" said minato as he tried to figure out a way to save naruto

"What are you talking about fourth hokage I am perfectly calm what about you."

The masked man threw up naruto and pulled out a kunai aiming to kill naruto but minato flashed to naruto and landed on the wall next to his daughters

"You really live up to your fourth but will you do next"

As minato looked to naruto's blanket he saw explosive notes so he grabbed his daughters and flashed away while he threw naruto's blanket off and flashed again with his daughters and they landed outside a safe house

(Scene change. **A/N skipping to the sealing of the nine tails and the rest is canon except the masked man is by kyuubi when it is about to be sealed** )

As minato summoned the Shinigami Kushina held down the masked man and their daughters were helping her by giving her chakra and keeping her alive.

When the Shinigami came and saw who summoned her, her eyes widened and she immediately called her sisters to her as she sealed the nine tails and the masked man into naruto and then just waited as the family looked on confused as to why a god was just waiting instead of taking Minato's soul. As they were about to speak up they were cut off by several flashes of lights blinding them temporally

When they finally got their sight they were surprised to see six goddesses just standing there looking at naruto with wide eyes and as the family had enough minato spoke up and asked "Who are and what do you want with Naruto?"

The goddesses all jumped and the one with a white glow hit minato and he started to change slowly as two mounds started to grow on 'his' chest as 'his' hips got wider and butt got firmer and when the transformation was done 'he' gasped feeling the weight on his chest and looked down to see 'he' had dd-cup breasts

"Oh sorry minato" said the white haired woman

"Can you turn me back?" 'Minato' said in a higher pitch than his normal voice

"Nope." Said the white haired woman as 'minato' got depressed and started mumbling about unfair goddesses

"Well if I can't change back then my name will be Minako from now on." Said the newly named Minako

"Well that's good. Now that that is settled let me inform of who we are." Said the white haired woman

"My name is Kami and behind me are my sisters Yami, Shini, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu" said Kami as she pointed to a green haired woman (Yami) than a black haired one (Shini) and then a purple haired one (Susanoo) after that a black haired one with red streaks (Tsukuyomi) and then finally to a black haired one with red, orange, and yellow highlights (Amaterasu).

After introducing each of the goddesses they all waved and gave a short hello **(A/N They are all wearing elegant robes that match their hair color so Kami's is white and the others are the same as their hair color including the highlights)** and then the goddesses knocked out everyone except for Minako and a 'body' of minato to make it look like he died then took baby naruto elsewhere to perform a ritual

The goddesses started chanting and then they see eight glowing orbs go into naruto's seal. After a while they see a green orb that is letting off a lot of nature chakra sink into naruto's seal as well as a golden, silver, and bronze colored orb as well and then they continue to chant and then after a while they see two white orbs combine and then sink into the seal as well.

As this was happening Minako got close to examine what was happening and when she got to close she was turned into a yellow orb and pulled into the seal just as the goddesses were finished chanting. When they saw what happened they all started giggling hearing minako's cries of pleas to let her out. While they shook their heads and told her she can't be let out before the seal disconnected and wouldn't be until after his first journey there.

After that the goddesses all lined up again and started to speak separately before they spoke up one by one.

First up was Susanoo who said "I bestow upon you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the blessing of the goddess of the storm and seas. With this I will also grant you the ability to control the elements."

Then Tsukuyomi stepped up and said "I bestow upon you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the blessing of the goddess of the moon. With this I will grant the power to use the night as your ally and grant control over everything you receive and will be able to use the power of the moon even in broad daylight."

After that Amaterasu stepped and said "I bestow upon you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the blessing of the goddess of the sun. With this blessing comes the power of the flames of the stars and the sun thus allowing you the power of fire. You will also have the powers of each and every god's domain you have a blessing from."

After her, Yami stepped up and said "I bestow upon you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the blessing of the goddess of hell and earth. With this blessing I allow you the power to control the flames from all inner circles and the ability to use the nature around you as means of defense and attack."

After her, Shini stepped up and said "I bestow upon you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the blessing of the goddess of death. With this blessing comes the power to steal the soul of anyone that deserves it and it also allows complete mastery of weapons that are normally hard to learn, along with that you will also receive godlike control over all elements."

After, Kami stepped up and said "I bestow upon you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the blessing of the goddess of life and creation. With this blessing comes the power over life and the power to control the tailed beasts including the juubi and the first chakra user."

The goddesses then started to chant again this time four glowing orbs came and hovered over baby naruto the first orb was a red orb with red tentacles and a few gold ones that resembled teeth. The second orb was a black orb with tentacles and a few white ones that resembled teeth. The third orb was glowing bright green and looked like atomic waste and also had a dark green color. The fourth orb was a mass of black tentacles and seemed to consume everything around it.

As they were chanting the first three orbs went into naruto's seal and the fourth orb went into his skin and combined with him.

After they were done chanting the goddesses laid a big box full of vials of blood. They then left the clearing and went to his sisters and mother and had a seal placed on them so they couldn't be controlled or touched unless it was a fight or naruto allowed it (A/N Which will not happen) and then they left in another flash of light.

 **Unknown clearing with Naruto**

As soon as the goddesses left naruto had woken up and started crying. It wasn't long until a pale skinned woman walked up to naruto. She had black hair that reached to her mid-back. She wore a tan colored dress and had c-cup breasts she was 6'0 (A/N I think if you know who I'm talking about) and she picked naruto in one arm and the box in the other. This woman was Orochimara, who is one of the three legendary sanin (A/N will fix when I learn to spell the damn word.

After that Orochimara body flickered out of the area and to a house not that far away.

 **The next day…**

With Kushina

After Kushina and her daughters woke up they slowly got their heads together from what took place. When they got their memories back they started to tear up until they saw a note on the table.

(A/N going to skip the note. Reason is all that it is there for are directions to orochimara's hideout/home and to explain the situation.)

 **With Orochimara and Naruto…**

"Sh-sh-sh-sh Naruto don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." Orochimara cooed to baby Naruto as she had the vials of blood mixed into one bag and then hooked up and IV to Naruto and started to drain the blood into Naruto. After a while when the blood had drained all into naruto, the blond baby had fallen asleep and was now undergoing a hibernation of sorts.

Just as Orochimara picked up naruto and put him into a crib the door was opened and in walked Kushina and her daughters so they could see their son/baby brother. When they all saw him sleeping peacefully, they had to suppress the urge to scream 'KAWAII' in fear of waking naruto up.

"Why is sleeping so peacefully Orochimara-sensei" Asked the daughters of Kushina as they watched Naruto start to squirm a little before his body started to change as he now had a monkey's tail on his lower back.

When that happened Naruto started to wake up and when he did they saw the most azure sky blue eyes they had ever seen. After a minute or so they dimmed down to eyes as blue as the azure sea. Then a sword from flames slowly appeared as flames as red as hell surrounded it and then dimmed to blue before going to orange, and then calming down. After that a swirl of water appeared around him before it was soaked up by an earth wall the formed around him. After that the wall fell down revealing his to be a pair of azure blue eyes. (A/N Concept of Kaze No Stigma. Dealing with contractors but has all four (If there are only four) like wind, water, fire, and earth including the blade.)

After everything settled down they saw naruto reach his arms out towards Kushina as if asking to be picked up.

"Hey sochi-kun. It's your kaa-san speaking to you. I hope you grow into a wonderful boy in our care." Said Kushina as she spun naruto around while he giggled.

 **Five years later…**

Following the events that happened we now see naruto sitting calmly in front of his mother as she taught him about the history of the shinobi world. After an hour of talking they started to train naruto in the mist advanced physical exercises and taijutsu they knew. With them they had Might Gai and his prodigal student Leia who he taught the strong fist style to and how to unlock the gates. When asked why he trained leia he said it was because she couldn't use jutsu just like him. Well hanging around naruto leia developed a sort of attraction towards her fellow student as they practiced the eight gates.

The most shocking thing that happened was that naruto had unlocked seven of the eight gates on his try and was about to unlock the eighth until he was stopped by his mother and teachers (A/N Gai and Orochimara) which he then stopped before surprising them and opening the eighth gate anyway upon which made all the adults start worrying until they saw naruto just power down before falling asleep stating he was very tired.

A few hours later and naruto woke after absorbing a few birds that had landed on him by accident. When this happened he grew a pair of black crow wings that fit his size of 3'0. When naruto started to walk he spread the wings out and hit the wall before destroying them completely alerting those inside the house. Upon entering the room they were all shocked to see naruto pull a set of wings back into his body and to see the walls destroyed and naruto looking around shocked before smiling at those who entered the room.

"Naruto what happened?" asked Kushina and Orochimara as they looked at naruto as he smiled at them and said "Well when I woke I saw I had some memories of some crows I had absorbed and when I got up some wings came out and when I moved I spread the wings and destroyed the wall which is the time you all came rushing in here." As soon as he had stopped talking everyone there was in shock at what had just been said.

While everyone still stood shocked naruto walked past them and outside and sprouted the wings before flying high above everyone where he met quite a few birds including some very territorial and fast bird which he accidently consumed and had his crow wings morph into multiple pairs of wings that had nimbleness and muscle mass at the same time thus when naruto dived down into Konoha on accident (A/N It's night time and the Uchiha massacre is happening right by some random adult uchiha) and landed into the uchiha compound.

When he saw the bodies lying around form kids to adults he got mad and went into a rage mode and let loose a lot of black tentacle mass that consumed and absorbed all the bodies around him as he kept walking destroying and consuming everything in his path including animals and people (A/N they are all dead) when he made it to the final house he heard a scream and upon entering found three girls on the ground with the smallest one knocked out and the other two still alive and had weird designs in their eyes. The first one had shoulder length hair and stood at 5'7 and had a pinwheel shaped design in her eyes with a c-cup breast size. The other girl had spiky hair that was kept in a gravity defying way and had a shuriken shaped design in her eyes, she stood at 5'6 and had a c-cup breast as well.

Next were two dead bodies that were grabbed and consumed by the black mass. When they were consumed the guy standing next to the kids turned around surprised before he was stabbed through the chest by naruto before he too was consumed by the black mass. After that naruto calmed down and looked at the girls with a worried look but when they saw his eyes they gasped in surprise and started stuttering as they saw a pair of mangekyo sharingan looking at them. When naruto heard the gasp he walked over to a broken mirror and was surprised to see a 4 sided shuriken with a pinwheel going from behind it with a six point star directly in the middle (A combination of Sasuke's, Shisui's and Itachi's mangekyo sharingans)

After all that happened naruto slowly sorted through all the memories he had seen and was disgusted by what he saw. As he finished he looked at the three orphans now before turning off the sharingan. He walked up and offered them a hand as they turned off their sharingans to before taking his hand and said "Thank you…" "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" interrupted the girls as he said his full name before they looked at him in shock before introducing themselves. First stepped up the taller girl and said "My name is Itasia and standing next to me is Shisua, and the girl on the floor is my younger sister Satsuki."

"Nice to meet you Itasia and Shisua. I know what you went through is hard but you can live with me until you feel safe walking around Konoha." Naruto said as he saw the relieved looks Itasia and Shisua had when they remembered the CRA but knew they could go into hiding plus they could train him to use his new eyes.

"Okay Naruto-kun lead the way" said Shisua as she followed naruto as Itasia followed after picking up Satsuki.

As naruto was walking he sensed a disturbance so he sprouted his wings and turned around to the surprised duo as he handed them a note and directions to the hideout as he took off flying as he found ten pale eyed people sneaking away with a five year old that looked like she was crying.

When naruto saw this he unconsciously made the tentacles appear and dove straight down and pierced all the pale eyed freaks and then powered down as to not scare the little girl more. As he looked at her he saw her gasp in surprise before he pulled out a mirror and looked at his eyes as he saw the pale eyes he saw on them in his eyes but as he looked at them they started to change until a black pupil appeared and his iris became blue and a light blue circle with spike designs (A/N search up tenseigan to see what it looks like or picture the one from Naruto The Last Movie)

When he saw this he started to look through the memories and found out that this was called the byakugan but his looked a whole lot more different. When he saw her look on in surprise he looked more closely and saw she had brown her that framed her face perfectly. She was 2'8 and was hugging naruto after getting over her shock. After waiting a while and getting to know Hanabi as she had introduce herself to Naruto (A/N Hanabi will be Hinata's younger twin) her father had showed and when he saw naruto he muttered the word tenseigan before thanking naruto a lot before taking him to the Hyuuga compound.

When they got there Hiashi turned around and thanked Naruto once again before leading to a library where he had naruto read up on the ancestors of the Hyuuga and how the moves of the Hyuuga worked. Naruto using the sharingan memorized it all in one go. After reading everything he switched back to the tenseigan before he thanked Hiashi for informing about the history and techniques and told him he would visit again soon to check up on Hanabi.

After Naruto left he sprouted his wings that now had sharp feathers that could be used as weapons or for flying as he sped up and consumed some owls thus allowing perfect vision during the night as he had turned off the tenseigan and sharingan and flew calmly at a slower pace enjoying the feel of the wind. When he landed he was pulled into hug by nine worrying females minus one who was still unconscious. When he finally got of the hug he was told to explain what happened after he left.

As naruto was explaining things they got extremely shocked when he said he had consumed every dead body and living animals as well as ten Hyuugas as well as his new dojutsus. It was around this time when Naruto started to fall asleep while trying to process all the information he had received. When naruto had fallen asleep Kushina picked him up and placed him in an overly big bed that every girl got in as well with Shisua getting to lay on naruto carefully.

 **The next morning…**

As naruto woke up from his sleep and looked around at where he was surrounded by his family and friends, he smiled a little when he saw how his new friends quickly adjusted to their new living conditions.

As he got up and carefully placed down Shisua, he walked away and got dressed in a pair of black shorts with a black shirt and a sleeveless orange jacket and went outside his home. He activated the tenseigan to see how far he could see. What he saw wasn't pretty. He saw Kirigakure in trouble and knew that he would stand out in what he was wearing so he pulled a kitsune anbu mask out and out it on before leaving a note and flying straight there with his newly improved wings went to a battlefield a ways away from the real battle before pulling his wings in.

As he looked around where he was naruto saw the bodies of kids and adults and his pupils dilated before an even bigger mass of tentacles came out of his body and started to go through the battlefield and even started to affect those they were dead even before the village started. When the mass finally died down we see naruto with multiple sub-elements floating around his body before he started to calm down and all the elements fell down around him before dissolving.

As naruto calmed down he felt himself about to fall asleep when he heard the words

"It's finally time to meet you sochi-kun!" from an excited voice before he fell asleep not aware that he had ended the war on accident when he had gotten mad.

He also didn't know he was picked up by an orange haired woman in a black cloak with red clouds that had a cheerful personality and was carrying him past the land of water and fire's borders and into the village hidden in the rain.

 **In Naruto's head…**

When naruto woke up he found himself in a nice sort of endless plains with a big lake and a forest and a few mountains scattered about.

As naruto was walking around he ran into a cage that was open and he immediately got into a defensive stance before he was picked up and pulled into a very comfortable hug like what he experiences with his sisters and mother.

"Hey sochi-kun!" said a cheerful voice behind naruto that he couldn't recognize

"Who are you and why are you calling me son." Naruto said with a face of neutral expression.

"Aw how mean sochi-kun, not even recognizing your second mother/father." Said the same voice in a pouting way as the person let go so naruto could turn around and when he did he gasped in surprise at seeing a woman with golden hair that reached her shoulders and had two bangs framing her face

"L-l-lord fourth what are you doing here? And where is here?" stuttered Naruto as he watched the fourth hokage stand straight up.

"Well sochi-kun my name is Minako Namikaze formerly Minato Namikaze before I was turned into a female and sealed inside you along with other entities after you were born." Said Minako towards Naruto as he finally pulled himself together.

"Okay that explains who you are and why you are a girl and why you call me son but where are we?" Asked naruto as he tried to sense where he was and saw multiple chakra signatures and multiple things holding something back.

"Oh we are in your mind as that is where the seal on your stomach leads to. Oh and I'm just a shadow clone here to guide to where the original me is and where the others are at as well." Minako said

"Okay then lead the way Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he started to follow Minako down a long path that looked like it could go on forever.

When they reached the spot where they were at the clone dispelled and allowed naruto to see 13 new woman and his kaa-chan fighting off against another woman. Each woman was wearing the standard anbu uniform and had g-cups. Each had different colors (A/N which will be described after the battle) and were fighting against a white haired woman that had two horns sticking out her head along with having 3 eyes and was wearing a kimono that you would see on royalty.

When he saw this he went mad seeing the white haired lady punch his mother and activated his tenseigan and rushed the white haired lady striking her fast and unexpected and then latched onto her chakra and took some that was absorbed into his own and allowed him to get a slit on his head and two horns. He then closed his eyes and when he opened them had his tenseigan activated and glaring at the white haired woman and his third eye opened revealing a new third eye that was blood red and had six lines with the inner three having three tomoes on each one.

When naruto showed his new third eye the white haired stopped and slowly being filled with rage before she was slammed down by naruto as he had more chakra than her at the time.

"Stop this now." Said naruto as he used his authority over the people in his seal subconsciously making everyone stop fighting as the white haired woman started calming down once she realized where and who she was with. When she did realize she bowed down and apologized immediately to the people she was fighting.

When she got done naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing which caused the others to start laughing as well since they now realized it too while the white haired woman pulled out a black staff and wacked naruto in the head from pure embarrassment.

"Itai" naruto said as everyone started laughing harder until naruto got annoyed and they stopped immediately.

"Good now that's better." Naruto said as he sat down on the white haired lady's lap as it looked the most comfy.

When the others saw this they growled in annoyance at the smug look the white haired lady now had as naruto snuggled into her and laid his head on the soft 'pillows'.

"Can someone explain to me who you all are and why we are in my mindscape?" naruto said.

"Well we are the biju and a few other things including your father now turned second mother and me the originator of chakra." Said the white haired woman to Naruto

"Oh well that's good then maybe you can help me gain control of my powers and help me learn what they all are." Said naruto

"Well naruto stand up for now and we will introduce ourselves." Said the white haired woman as she stood up and moved off to the side.

"I'm Kaguya Ootsutsuki the originator of chakra." Said Kaguya as an atomic green haired lady stepped up.

She was wearing a dark green anbu battle armor and had spiky mid length hair. "My name is Godzilla and I'm the Queen of The Beasts from where I'm from." Said Godzilla

Next up was nine pretty ladies that looked like each other wearing anbu armor that were different colors (A/N the nine biju but picture their clothes as the colors from their tailed beast forms. Use your imagination)

With tails each one having one more than the last.

The one with one tail stepped up and said "I'm the one tail and my name is Shukaki."

Then the two tails "I'm the two tails and my name is Matatabi."

Then the three tails "I'm the three tails and my name is Isobi."

Then the four tails "I'm the four tails and my name is Sonia Gomia."

Then the five tails "I'm the five tails and my name is Kokua."

Then the six tails "I'm the six tails and my name is Sokenia."

Then the seven tails "I'm the seven tails and my name is Chomeia."

Then the eight tails "I'm the eight tails and my name is Gyukia."

And then finally the nine tails "I'm the nine tails and my name is Kurami."

After that the next to step up was a red haired and blacked haired woman

The red one went first "My name is Carnagia."

Then the black one spoke up saying "My name is Venomia."

After that a masked 'man' came out of hiding and everyone went on defense when he started to walk up to naruto

"My name is Misara." (Credit to Striving for Greatness i think it is the story of an author's name i forgot and give credit to as they are who came up with the name.) Said the masked woman as she removed her mask and revealed herself to be a female look alike of Madara.

"I thought your name was Madara not Misara." Said Minako as she stood in front of her son.

"I basically hid myself in a genjustu that no one could break unless they were a master at sealing or had the rinnegan." Said Misara as she went over and sat down and put naruto in her lap as she started to pet his head as she hummed a lullaby

Once naruto was asleep Minako started to question Misara on how she had done that until he saw her rinnegan glare at her and put one finger to her mouth as naruto drifted into a subconscious level.

 **Naruto's Dream World…**

When naruto opened his eyes he looked around him and saw big buildings and tall grass as well as two stars in the sky as he started to wander around he looked at the person next to him and saw a version of himself with weird fairy like wings before he started to fade but not before he saw a group of fairies fly over to his fairy self and say his name before he disappeared.

 **The next day at an unknown cave…**

As naruto woke up and looked around him he saw 11 people three females and nine males who were surrounding him and as they were about to attack naruto struck his tentacles and absorbed all nine males as the females had dodged at the last second thus saved from being consumed.

When naruto absorbed them he walked over to their weapons and sealed them up except for the three bladed scythe and a sword that was humming as naruto got closer to it when naruto picked it up it shrunk to his size before he started feeding it chakra as it started to purr as it talked to him

When naruto got done feeding it he walked up to the females of the group and eyed them carefully before he picked the cloaks and sealed eight of them into seals that he had in his pocket before he looked at the girls with his third eye as he searched their memories before talking to them for a while before he said it was time to go where he was transported by the three pretty females who said their names were Nahiko, Nagako, and Konan.

 **Three days later…**

Outside of Konoha we see four figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds walking into Orochimara's hideout and confronted by the females living their until they saw naruto smiling like an idiot as he apologized and revealed his new skills to Kushina and the rest of his friends and family

After that naruto gave three cloaks to the Uchihas so they could hide and he also gave his mother and sisters the other five before he pulled out the extras he made and gave one to Orochimara that way when they went into a village they wouldn't be found still alive.

 **That night…**

Naruto was waking up slowly as he looked outside to see two stars in the north.

Naruto sprouted his wings and flew to the second star on the right as he flew above the clouds and flew until he saw the stars were closer and knew he should check what's below him as he flew below the clouds and saw a very beautiful sight as he saw this glorious island.

He consumed a dandelion seed on accident and started to turn extremely small before turning into the dandelion seed with no memory of his abilities except for his name.

He then floated down and split in two before one flew to the winter side and the original flew to the hollow as the other fairies gathered up around them as the dandelion turned into a fairy that had spiky yellow hair and azure blue eyes as he stood up in a white pants and no shirt showing off a developing six pack and an intricate design on his stomach as well as he showed he had a set of six wings top and bottom with intricate designs (Tinkerbell's design but bigger wings) on them before he stood up and said "Hello."

When the new fairy said that Queen Clarion the ruler of Pixie Hollow walked up to the fairy and said "Welcome to Pixie Hollow where you will be given a name and a job to work in for the rest of your life. Your name will be…"

The Queen didn't get to finish her statement because the fairy interrupted her and said a name "Naruto" is what he said

"Huh?" queen Clarion asked as she looked at him confused

"My name is Naruto." Said naruto as clarion looked at him for a moment before gathering the items and fairies to see what his job is

As Naruto looked at the items he saw a tinker with yellow hair look at him strangely and looked away with a small blush before looking at all the items before he spun around having all items fly into him or onto him as the onlookers looked on shocked that he had all jobs and could do any of them.

As naruto looked at their shocked faces he flew over to the fairy who had his eyes as he flew in front of her and said "What's your name?"

"M-m-my name is Tinkerbell." Said Tinkerbell as she stuttered from him being so close to her

"Nice to meet ya Tinkerbell-chan. My name is Naruto." Naruto said accidentally adding a suffix to her name as he witnessed her blush and said

"Are you alright Tinkerbell-chan you look like you have a fever?" Asked naruto as he put his hand on her head thus causing her to squeak and faint from the dense male thus causing Tinkerbell' s to laugh out loud at Tink's problem.

 **The next day…**

As Naruto woke up in a bed of leaves cuddled up with Tinkerbell as he laid there thinking on how he got in her be before remembering he got pixie dust and had flown himself to Tink-chan's house before realizing he had no place to stay for now and fell asleep on Tink-chan's bed with her.

As he stretched he felt Tink-chan start to wake up so he got out of bed and went to the closet to find some overgrown leaves where he cut himself a jacket and shorts and then made some sandals (Looks like his shoes from the anime but green) and then sat next to Tink's bed while he started to think about who he was.

What he never noticed was Tinkerbell looking at him as he changed into his newly made clothes. When she yawned and sat up naruto's eyes went to Tink as he sat there patiently.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing in my house?" Asked Tinkerbell as she stretched and giggled when naruto turned his head and looked at her before scratching his cheek before saying "Well I took you home and realized I didn't have a place to live so I fell asleep with you in your bed."

When Tinkerbell heard this she immediately blushed red as she imagined her and naruto sleeping together and had a blush come to her face before she pushed it (Barely) down and gave him a hug saying "It's okay naruto you can stay with me."

Now it was naruto's turn to blush as he hugged Tinkerbell back and thanked her repeatedly as she now had a beet red face.

 **Three weeks later…**

Naruto had fit in perfectly as he learned everything there was to know about all the fairies jobs. He had decided to stay in the tinkers' job for the most part as he designed a human sized bag with infinite space using a seal he got from his memory before putting it under the hollows pixie dust and getting a little bit before he took the blue dust and put it all in the bag causing it to fill up.

After that naruto made a whole new batch of blue pixie dust before zipping up the bag and sealing it away into a small leaf scroll. After that naruto started to work all the jobs but stayed with the tinkers most of the time so as to see Tinkerbell. During this time Tinkerbell and naruto talked a lot so they got to know each other a lot better. At the end of the second week naruto had remembered who he was and told Tinkerbell so as not to keep secrets from her.

He also told her that he would need multiple wives so as not to hurt her. When told that Tinkerbell accepted and told her that as long as she is notified before it happens. During the third week naruto was officially introduced to Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa, and Rosetta.

 **Winter time…**

We see naruto and tinkerbell have crossed the borders and have glowing wings but Tinkerbell is spotted and pulled back but naruto gets stuck.

"NARUTO!" yelled Tinkerbell as she was dragged away

Unfortunately this is the one time naruto doesn't hear Tinkerbell as he sees a snowy version of himself with the same glowing wings and when they touch hands they both start to glow and disappear as they combine and when the fusion is done we see a new version of naruto.

He has a light blue jacket with green pants and some sea green shoes. His eyes are still Azure blue and his is spiky and untamed with to chin length bangs (Minato's Hair Style) and it was yellow with white highlights.

As he looked at his wings he saw they were glowing still and was shocked to find that this half had his last names and the rest of his memories before he saw Tink-chan's twin sister Periwinkle who he was friendly with along with Gliss and Spike.

When he stopped looking through the memories he now had he went back to the warm season were he quickly found tinkerbell and walked up to her and said "Did you miss me Tink-chan?" who upon registering who said it Tink looked up and gasped as she saw a completely different naruto than the one she knew.

"Before you ask you need to discover it on your own before I explain what happened to myself."

 **Author Style: Time Skip**

 **(A/N so the movie secret of the wings happens pretty much the same except naruto stands off to the side and saves Rosetta and all them instead of the dude.)**

At the end of the adventure naruto watched as tinkerbell and periwinkle touched wings and fixed Tink's broken wing before walking up to both of them and giving them a kiss on the lips before he explained that the reason there isn't two of him was because he split himself upon being reborn so the halves could join together. After that he explained he was from a different mainland than the one they were used to.

Naruto then changed back to his regular size and still looked the same but his clothes were bigger before he shrunk back down to fairy size before he was tackled by tinkerbell, periwinkle, Rosetta, Gliss, Vidia, spike, Iridessa, and Silvermist who were saying they still loved him. Naruto started to hug them back after tearing up and decided to do one last thing for his future wives and that was give them a regular sized form and the ability to fly without the pixie dust in and outside their fairy forms which caused the girls to start practicing but not before being given a set of the same clothes they were wearing except they would stretch to fit their size.

When all was said and done naruto and his future wives started to leave the island naruto was given a seed to eat from the queen which he ate before he landed on the ground and his wings started glow brighter before calming down showing he had the same six sets of glowing wings but they had a golden outline and his seal had turned a golden color.

When the girls saw this they all immediately asked what had happened and queen clarion explained she had made him into a king of Pixie Hollow and thus allowed the girls a small piece of another seed and they all gained a golden outline to their wings and had grown to DD-cups in their regular form

Naruto just looked on with a blush before he thanked the people of Pixie Hollow for accepting him before flying off with his girls behind him as he followed the path he took to get here back before his wings retracted and out came a pair of crow wings that now had a golden outline that allowed him to glide more easily as his girls looked on in shock before remembering about the whole the truth they were told before promising to themselves to never betray him or doubt him ever again as he flew down to his house and knocked on the door.

 **Inside Orochimara's base…**

"Naruto-kun where have you been?" Kushina asked as she started to cry on Naruto's shoulder from seeing how long he was gone and then pops up

"Well you see this is what happened Kaa-chan." Naruto said as he explained all that happened while he was at Pixie Hollow from the time the journey started to the time it ended.

When he was done his sisters, mother, Orochimara, the Akatsuki, and the Uchihas were dumbfounded by the thrilling adventure he had while they were busy searching for him.

After that his family and friends told him that all he missed was the academy started and that he should start training in his dimension traveling skills soon.

Just as naruto was about to agree he started to disappear slowly as his body was disappearing slowly and the last thing he said was "Don't worry I'm traveling somewhere."

When his body disappeared the fairies started to fret especially periwinkle and tinkerbell before they told them to calm down and come inside for now and get to know their new family.

 **With naruto…**

We find our blond and white haired hero falling from the sky into a planet filled with that had tails and it looked like there was a war going on right now.

We see the whole planet stop and look at the sky as an unknown warrior wakes up and spreads wings that allow it to hover before both sides take off to kill the new enemy

As we see naruto land on the ground he is surrounded by the strongest signatures on the planet goes on the defensive and kills them all when he unleashes the newly called blacklight virus but with the addition of red tentacles and consumed them all and slowly processed that he had entered a new dimension and was on a planet called planet Vegeta before detecting eleven strong signatures flying towards him so he quickly got defensive and when they got there he battled and consumed them and quickly regretted it as he saw that they were eleven of the twelve gods of destruction.

As he was filled with regret he unleashed a yell and his spiked up (Imagine goku's hairstyles for all of his super saiyan forms) before he lost one spike and blue electricity started flying around him before his grew to his lower back and his eyebrows disappeared. After that he grew into a golden ape before the regret disappeared and he consumed the entity trying to control him and started to shrink down as he now had black hair and red fur along with a red tail and still had his green pants and blue jacket on, but he now had blue boots that had a single green line (Imagine ss4 with a jacket that's open and green pants with the shoes same blue but a green stripe.)

He then opened his eyes revealing golden yellow eyes surrounding a black pupil as he started to stand up he felt another powerful energy heading towards him and when it landed he saw a very muscular green eyed person that stared at him before starting to attack with very huge blasts that rocked the planet. As he was dodging naruto started to get mad and slammed his fist into the biggest blast the monster had sent sending right back and having it detonate on himself.

When that happened naruto flew in and slammed his fist through the very muscular form of his opponent who he consumed and learned whose name was Broly and smiled at the newest form he had.

As he started to charge up he was surrounded by a globe of chi as the form that Broly had was shrinking to fit naruto's form as his jacket now connected at his waist and was able to take off the sleeves and it hung there as the globe sent out a wave of chi throughout half the planet as the globe disappeared and standing there was a muscular frame of naruto but he was moving around like it was nothing as he flexed his power and looked at himself

 **(A/N imagine Broly's clothes with the shoes and pants staying the same design but the jacket is connected at the bottom with the sleeves tied around his waist so as to not rip it and a smaller frame that fits the muscles but condensed and looking like a body builder)**

Before he detected an enormous power matching that of the gods he consumed heading towards him. As the figure was about to reach him naruto took off and met him halfway and clashed with causing a shockwave that was slowly destroying the planet so as they were about to clash again naruto dodged and stabbed before consuming him and meeting up with this

Dragon named Shenron where he asked him to send him into the future to where he would be most needed

 **Author Style: Time Skip- Present day**

 **(This is where Gohan and Goten is a teen and Majin Buu hasn't attacked yet and he only absorbed three of the supreme kais.)**

 **Clearing after Vegeka blows herself up**

Naruto showed up and started to feel a dying energy and saw a pink blob surrounding a statue that was slowly turning to ash and when he saw who it was he started to flip out and unleashed a loud yell as a part of something pink stuck to him and he absorbed thus a stylized M appeared on the right leg of his pants that was glowing deadly red as he started to unleash a globe of chi again but this one passed quickly and dissipated showing a red haired red eyed naruto looked at Majin Buu calmly before (Imagine Minato's hairstyle but red like ssg Goku's hair was)

He disappeared and slammed his fist into majin buu's gut and sending him flying before he felt the one that die energy and calmed down before going back to his normal form and put his jacket on before he felt Gokua's energy show up and he turned around just in time to see her appear. (Goku and Vegeta look the same as females except both have G-cups)

When Gokua saw who was causing the massive energy release she gasped in surprise when she saw a six year old boy that was 4'0 causing this huge release of power she nearly dropped her jaw when she saw how easily he dodged and defeated Buu. Another to note was the stylish M on his pants leg that was glowing a dark crimson red.

She got into a defensive stance when she heard a voice behind her "I'm in control of the power of the majin seal." Said naruto as Gokua turned around only to see naruto looking into her eyes before he disappeared again

 **(Time skip all the way past Beerus and Whis who are females and past Frieza into the non-cannon arc of DBZ GT. The final fight against Omega Shenron except that baby wasn't able to use the dragonballs because of naruto who took them.)**

We see naruto appear in front of Gogeka ss4 who was about to finish Shenron when naruto stabbed him in the chest and consumed him. When this happened we see naruto has seven dragonballs on his chest that sink in and disappear before Shenron appears and returns Gokua and everything else to normal before disappearing along with the black star dragonballs. When this happens naruto settled down for three weeks getting to know Marron, Pan, Videl, Zangya, #18, Bulma, Supreme Kai of Time, Bulla, Gohana, Western Supreme Kai, Beeyus, and Lhis.

He also combined his SSG form with all his other SS forms and accidently did a Potara fusion with Gogeta SS4 from another dimension and was stuck in the form but still went by Naruto with his middle name being Gogeta and then Uzumaki-Namikaze as his last name. His hair now went down to his shoulders (Imagine super saiyan 4 Gogeta hair with Minato's bangs as well) his hair was yellow with white highlights and the two bangs that went to his shoulders being red with the one bang hanging over his right eye was black. With his Potara earrings being red with a black chain.

When naruto finally was done talking to everyone including Maroon (Supreme Kai of Time) and Violeta (Western Supreme Kai) he told them about who he was and how he could have multiple wives due to some laws set in place. After this naruto went into the hyperbolic time chamber for a week and when he came out he was still the same height but his maturity grew **(** **A/N Naruto is immortal and will not age unless it is by his own birthday and also Goten and trunks don't exist)**

When naruto walked past they could see that his eyes were mature for someone so young and decided to follow him as he opened up a portal to who knows where and appeared in front of his home "Home sweet home "Naruto said as he knocked on the door and it was opened to find his family and friends around him as he was tackled comically as he got up and slowly dusted himself off and picked up his old Akatsuki cloak before putting it on

He then told everyone about his new or old adventures before he said he would go into Konoha to apply to be a ninja and make some more friends. With that said naruto left and just as he left out the door he felt a dimensional pull and quickly tried to run only to get sucked in a whole lot faster and black out.

 **In Mirai Nikki…**

We see our blond hero fall out a portal and land in front of Yukiteru Amano. We see her look at our multi haired bastard curiously before she looked at his clothes and wondered where he came from but gave a squeak when she heard him groan and get into a sitting position as he looked around before landing on her and narrowing when he saw her eyes full of fear and relaxed sensing no ill intent before he spoke up saying "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze but you can call me Naruto as I'm not one for formalities"

"O-o-o-okay Naruto my name is Yukiteru Amano but my friends call me Yuki." Said Yuki as she watched naruto get up and dust himself off before she heard him ask where a library was and she gave him directions before looking away and recording it in her phone before walking home not seeing a pair of eyes watching the conversation with interest in her eyes.

 **At Yuki's House later that night…**

 **(A/N Basically this is after the talk of joining the game)**

As Yuki is about to write her last observation in her diary she sees that on the screen is the words 'Naruto is at the window 8:50' and when she looks at the clock it says 8:49 and wonders what was going on when there was a knock at her window and she saw naruto standing there looking at her with pleading eyes as she saw rain behind him and saw how drenched he was and let him in.

Later around 10 we see a dried naruto and a freaked out Yuki being explained by Duce that Yuki was now in a game and had to kill the other diary holders which they planned to do.

 **(Author Style: Time Skip 90 days)**

 **(The end of My Future Diary where everything is the same except Akise doesn't die and Naruto is the one that takes Yuki's place so Yuno steals him and not Yuki)**

We see Yuki and Aru standing in front of naruto as Yuno lost the life in her eyes and died, but was stopped when naruto started to scream as he lost control of his emotions and his eyes changed into a pair of purple eyes with six rings and the inner three having three tomoes each that are shaped into a triangle (So basically the third eye but purple) and summoned the King of Hell and revived Yuno after Yuki was crowned king and brought her body back.

When Yuno started to breath and sat straight up where she looked into Naruto's eyes which had returned back to normal and started to cry as she pulled naruto into a hug and started to kiss him on the lips as Minene, Aru, and Yuki watch on jealously **(A/N Minene did not fall for Nishijima and instead fell for naruto and wasn't killed so she didn't receive half of Deus's powers)**

Before they to walked up and kissed naruto and then traveled to the third world and talked to deus and fixed it up to where all diary holders were safe and didn't need the game and they allowed deus to pass on his powers to naruto thus they were surprised when a full blown cape was made and not the torn up ones they (Yuki and Yuno) had.

Naruto then opened up a portal to his world and left with his four new girlfriends.

 **Back at his house…**

Naruto had traveled back and was shocked to find them waiting inside the house and that only a day had passed and when he explained all that happened his other girls jumped him and he fell comically into a heap with his girls while his family was off to the side with Orochimara who had them all separate before his sisters walked up and

confessed to him upon which he accepted them and they jumped for joy before he told Kushina and Orochimara to come on and join but they just to hold up before they walked up and told him about what happened as a baby but he said it was alright and then they to confessed to him but he just accepted them and kissed them before walking off saying he was tired

 **Seven years later…**

We see naruto standing at 5'8 and had a solid eight pack along with a lean frame that was built for an all-around athlete. He wore what he did as he was kid but he now had the Akatsuki cloak on and had a pendent around his neck that was a circle with a triangle **(Hidan's necklace)** and he had a sword wrapped in bandages strapped to his back.

Over the years naruto had trained in using his new abilities such as his bloodlines and youkai along with his Blacklight abilities. On a side note he absorbed all the chakra and youkai inside the seal and had to stop the seal for three years before he started it again but at an extremely slow rate and that was five years ago

and because of that naruto had to leave to go to the moon for a little bit where he did impossible chakra control exercises like keeping the earth still for a week and spinning a whole lot faster until he got to spin so fast a day was a second before he returned it back to normal

While on the moon he met a descendant of the sage of six paths brother who he absorbed along with the tenseigan which were just millions of byakugan which literally super advanced the byakugan to where he could see all around the planet and the moon and see all 361 tenketsu points on everyone around the planet.

His tenseigan still looked the same as the original except the pupil is the size of his regular pupil and was a dark azure blue. after he had gotten his chakra under control he developed a hundred seals that kept his power to at a kage level shinobi without his other skills.

When he finally came back all the girls were super happy. Yuno had tried to kidnap him again but he put a stop a stop to that with the help of Kotoamatsukami (Is this spelled right) he set it to where she knew he loved her and would never abandon her but would still be cautious around other girls that she felt she couldn't trust

As naruto got used to having multiple girls he still trained in all his new powers but did a whole lot more secretly than when he was on the moon.

 **The next day…**

 **(BY the way i'll be having naruto and them graduate when their sixteen. the reason his sisters graduated was due to a time of need)**

When naruto woke up he felt and heard the breathing of Yuno the one who helped him unlock the rinnegan through her death and how he found out how to use his powers.

The first thing he did was create a dimension of his own that was in the future where he saw Sasuke and himself fighting against Kaguya, so he walked up and stabbed both through the chest and consumed upon which his cloak became orange with red clouds and black outlines instead of white.

He also consumed Kaguya and any other important figure like Madara, Kakashi, Obito, the dead Jinchuriki, and Kabuto along with all the Edo Tensei, as well as absorbing the Juubi thus making him the the new ten-tailed bijuu as well as the nidaime sage of six paths.

He also summoned Pa and told him what happened before being trained in sage mode again and consumed a toad that had nature chakra naturally absorbed into it. so he was basically a walking force of nature but he had to seal it off so what he did was create a seal that stored all the nature chakra into a subspace realm

After that he finally realized that he had a sun on his left hand while his right hand had a crescent moon.

After that he started to go through the memories and was truly disgusted with what he saw and trained in the powers of kaguya, the sage of six paths, and Indra and Ashura.

When he was done he sealed it back to where he was kage level chakra and destroyed the dimension all together making it collapse on itself. When he came back he told his girls of what happened and what he ended up doing.

As he was about to finish he started to shrink until he was a baby before seemingly disappearing.

 **(Stark Company)**

Thirteen years after naruto appeared and was adopted by Tony who died last year and in his will left his most powerful invention and had switched his failing heart and successfully combined it with elements that were very much like his own and had made the endosym armor for him and connected it to him he had then told naruto how he had brought him so much joy raising him

As Naruto Stark cried over his father the endosym suit attached itself to him and bonded on a deep level unlocking his memories and allowing naruto to combine his genius level skills

(Which he got from Stark) and his knowledge on seals and combine his clothes with the armor with an all black hood now on the jacket.

On the hood there was the words Stark on the left and the Avengers symbol on the right. As naruto got used to his 'father figure' being dead he decided he would destroy this corrupt place after he sealed up the whole Stark fortune and consumed his 'father; so he would become a living and breathing son of Tony Stark

As naruto was leaving he sensed something happening quickly made this dimension collapse on itself and was pulled into another portal where he was dropped off in front of a hero that had a blade made of pure holy energy and another holding a malicious sword giving off a demonic energy. Naruto being himself and seeing the hero in trouble he grabbed the blade and heard a voice " **Young warrior my name is Selene also known as soulcalibur and the blade over there is Inferno otherwise known as Soul Edge and i'm a piece of it that he is trying to absorb so his body can become night terror"**

When naruto heard the voice he looked at the blade as he saw an image of a girl younger than him in an all white dress and decided he would help her and so he consumed the warrior before him and learned how to use the new sword and charged up to nightmare and started to fight.

As naruto swung soul calibur around fragments flew off both swords and stuck to his back in the same spots on both of his shoulder blades. When naruto finally noticed them he started to scream in pain as ice blue flame wings sprouted from his body.

when the change was done he picked up soul calibur and swung and destroyed nightmare who he consumed and crushed his personality. After that he was about to destroy soul edge when it came to life in an ghostlike form and tried to steal soulcalibur from him upon which he stabbed the now shining blade straight through soul edge and had it absorbed by selene.

As he watched selene grow from a small girl into a woman of equal beauty to his kaa-chan. She also had a black bang hanging in front of her face along with a pure white dress (Think wedding dress) that had a black sash hanging around her waist.

The blade had also changed to where it had a broadsword design with a red line complicated design that showed the blade's name and her 'master'. Naruto had also gained a ice blue armor that covered his whole body it also had flames on the back of his legs and arms and his hair was lit on fire and his eyes were a deep purple color. His wings were out and when the change was done he looked like a angel sent by the gods themselves.

Naruto then stayed to practice the abilities of soulcalibur and soul edge and went on to become the best fighter using just those blades. Naruto then attached the blade to his back and watched as a new portal appeared and he sealed his outfit except for his jacket, pants, and shoes as he started to shrink into a baby and went into another world

 **(In the 1st pokemon dimension)**

Naruto grew up for thirteen years only to watch as the world was thrown into chaos when the chosen one abandoned his duties and naruto was forced to absorb everything that was alive and physically use his raw power to stop the forces of nature.

After that naruto started to train in all the moves he now could use as well as how to use different psychic abilities and aura and how to utilize to its maximum as he absorbed the world's aura and then left the world as it collapsed in on itself.

 **(2nd Pokemon Dimension Hoenn (Did i spell this right))**

As naruto spent multiple years traveling using his Mewtwo (All legendaries are female including latios) to defeat and capture other legendaries which he used. He also had a shiny charizard which he had used for official gym battles he also used a new form of mega evolution that combined the x and y forms together thus creating a triple type pokemon.

Right now naruto had sent multiple of his new girlfriends from his adventures to his home and was traveling with Zinnia and her Aster because he had to watch his 'daughter'

The girls he met and sent home were all legendaries minus (rayquaza and deoxys), all female gym leaders, Ashley (Fem. Ash), Bianca (Heroes), Bianca (B&W), Delia, Melody, Ash's female traveling companions (Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Iris), Brocia (Fem! Brock), Hilda, Hernia (Fem! Herbert( Black and white game male female)), Green, Yellow, Cynthia, Diantha, Shauna, Anabel, his female pokemon team (Pikachu, Lucario, and Charizard) (And three more that the first three pms/reviews i see will add their name and the pokemon they chose)

He was traveling with Zinnia and Aster because she was on a quest to destroy a meteorite and she needed the help of rayquaza but she found naruto after he had become a pokemon master when he had defeated

Diantha and had sent his pokemon home until he heard of the final two pokemon he needed to find and tame so as he traveled with Zinnia he got to know her and she proclaimed him Aster's Papa

After that he and Zinnia had entered into a relationship and scaled the sky pillar as Zinnia explained the history. When they reached the top we see Zinnia summon and fail to mega evolve rayquaza but ate Naruto's meteorite he had on him and challenged him upon which he caught and had

Zinnia teach her Dragon's ascent and then flew up and defeated deoxys and captured her and befriended them both and learned all about them as he sent them to his other girls and floated back down to Earth and landed next to Zinnia as he told her to come on and they went back to his own world.

 **Back at his house which has been expanded to have an infinite amount of rooms…**

We see all the girls settling in and the other girls just sighing at how easy it was to convince their blonde that he loved the girls and that he would love them equally and he provided as every time he left a blood clone was left so that he could still bond with the girls. He also found out that Samehada was a female and lived inside his mindscape after bonding his soul to hers thus making her a zanpaktou.

Speaking of that we see our favorite blond fall asleep and get sucked into another portal **(yay)**

 **Karakura town…**

We see our favorite blond shinobi split into three parts one was a human baby with a lot of spiritual energy, the next one was a spirit that was sent to the soul society, and the final one was another spirit with a hole in it's heart and that one was sent to Hueco Mundo.

 **Thirty years later (Three hundred to the hollow and shinigami)…**

We see the three separate beings facing each other. Each one had a different blade and different clothes. There was one that had a hole in it's heart and wore all white pants and shoes along with having a white jacket that was unzipped to his stomach showing the hole. On his head was mask that resembled a kitsune that he had slipped off after their fighting had ceased for the moment. This was an Esparda which was a hollow that had the powers of a shinigami and his blade was the blade of Hollows (Oc blade)

To his right was a Soul Reaper that had a blood red blade called Red Death (Kushina's nickname but the blades powers will be shown) and on his face was the mask of a kitsune as well which he had moved to his head as they took a break. He was wearing a black obi (I think that's what it is called)

The final person had on (Same Outfit as always) and his jacket now had a white flame design with a black outline. His sword was called Zangetsui (Female zangetsu) and was a pure black kitana in its bankai (All these swords are in their bankai forms) On his head was a kitsune bone mask (Like the others) and just as the others he was taking a break as well.

As the three glared at each other they never felt the magnetic pull on each other and were forced to come together.

When the fusion stopped we see our blond white haired hero standing with three swords strapped to his back. On his face was a demonic looking kitsune mask and now had a black obi over his clothes (what the shinigami wear) and over that he had on a pure white jacket (Esparda jacket) When he looked up he saw a mirror and was shocked to find out he was turned back into a kid (Age 13) before he saw the soul society captains looking at him in shock as he had said that he would handle the problem but now had to seal him up. Upon which naruto retaliated by trying to fight back only to realize his powers were fluctuating and that the soul society had sealed him in Antartica where he would be for three hundred years

 **Three hundred years later…**

We see an iceberg filled with sea creatures start to crack as multiple black tentacles were seen that absorbed the animals on it and cracked through all together releasing an earth shaking roar as it rampaged and absorbed everything before it also broke through to the soul society and hueco mundo and did the exact same things.

When the beast calmed down the dimension collapsed on it's own and naruto decided to create another dimension and visit it later. Once he destroyed the one he was in he was pulled back into a baby and popped up in another world again

 **KissxSis world…**

15 years after Naruto showed up and was pulled into the Suminoe family via adoption. He had three sisters named Keika, Ako, and Riko Suminoe with Keika being not related to his other sisters and Ako and Riko being twins.

Naruto was normally modest and respected his sisters but recently they had started to have feelings for him and would wake him up by kissing him on the lips. (Keita will be female (Keika) and will be like riko and ako and like her little brother.)

Naruto wouldn't admit it but he had developed feelings for them after he had gotten his memories back had realized that he could love them as well and promised to once he made it to high school.

 **One year later…**

We see naruto standing in front of high school with his sister/girlfriend Keika and his other sisters/girlfriends in front of them as he had confessed to them after graduating he also saw his other girlfriends Mikazuki and Yuzuki. Even though they were his teacher and her sister he had still confessed to them as well and was currently extremely happy and so he told them he was going to send them home and did just that (He told them about himself when he confessed)

and then watched as he started to disappear thinking he was going home

 **One Piece world Luffy's home**

only to fall next a five year old girl with black hair and a red vest with blue shorts and sandals with bandages wrapped around her chest. He watched as she gave herself a scar and ate a weird fruit and started to stretch as she finally noticed him and said "Hey who are you? My name is Monkey D. Luffia and I'm gonna be queen of the pirates when i find the One Piece."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and i don't know what i'm gonna do so i guess i could travel with you." said Naruto as Luffia's eyes lit up and she asked "Will you be my Nakama and my first mate?"

Naruto answered "Sure Luffia anything for a friend" which caused Luffia to shout for joy before she dragged naruto to where she trains. When they got there we see naruto fall into a hole and saw some ancient writing which he was able to decipher and felt a pull on his mind and when he looked up he saw a pedestal with an ordinary fruit that was like three apples put together.

Naruto walked up to it and said "the Kopikopifurutsu (Copy copy fruit) is an Logia/paramecia type fruit that allows the user access to all known element devil fruits and the powers of one paramecia fruit which is copied."

Naruto then ate it and watched as nothing happened but then he heard Luffia calling him and so he ran back to Luffia and he saw her stretched out hand holding onto a rock as she yelled his name.

He grabbed onto her arm and she let go of the rock and flung naruto up but naruto still grabbing onto luffia watched as their arms started to stretch apart together and then their heads smashed together as their lips touched and ended up knocked out.

When the two kids woke up they saw themselves holding on to each other and quickly flew apart before they realized who it was before Luffia started to ask him questions about why he was able to use her fruit powers and he explained that he had the kopikopifurutsu and that it was limited to copying one physical devil fruit and all elemental fruits.

When Luffia heard this she started to shout about they were gonna the king and queen of the pirates upon which they both jumped for joy and went off to train.

 **Twelve years later…**

We see a barrel floating in the water next to a boat which was pulled aboard a luxury ship where we see a orange haired woman steal from another ship while they ramshacked the one they were in.

The barrel is pulled up into the pirate ship and everyone watched as the barrel burst open revealing four arms. When they get their shock together they see the barrel bust open and out pops a girl with a scar under her eye and wearing a straw hat as the boy was wearing a straw hat made to look like the girls.

"See Naruto i told you that nap would help" said the girl to the now named naruto.

"All it did was prove you like sleeping on me no matter where we are Luffia." said naruto with an agitated tone towards the now named luffia.

"Yeah but you knew what you were getting into the minute you started dating me four years ago." Said Luffia

"Hey don't ignore me." Said a very ugly woman

"Hey not right now you fat ugly woman." Said naruto as he went back to arguing with Luffia as he smacked the woman who flew away causing the others to abandon ship as Luffia and Naruto took a small rowboat and naruto commanded the sea to move them forward thus arriving at an island faster than they were traveling.

We also see a prison up ahead where rumors stated that a famous bounty hunter Zora who was currently tied up and locked up, but when naruto saw who was holding him he blacked out and killed all marines there before he went and told Luffia they were going as Zora followed along amazed at the strength the blonde showed.

When Luffia and Zora got on the boat we see them pull off

 **Time skip…**

 **(To the one piece past everything and it is all the same except ace doesn't die and is a female and vivi and nojiko join/stay on the crew)**

We see a group of pirates on the sunny consisting of Luffia, Zora, Vivi, Nojiko, Nami, Acie, and Robin (If you know any more females from one piece you want/ males that you want genderbended to be in the harem leave a review or pm me)

These are Naruto's girls and they are about to go home to meet their 'sisters'. We also see naruto send them all home before he to left with all the treasure into his basement and went home himself

 **Back to his house… again**

Here we see naruto finally show up and surrounded by his girls so he created a clone for each of them and went to sleep.

That night as naruto was sleeping we see yuno looking at him with a happy smile on her face as she stroked his hair. While she was doing this she never noticed a shadow sneaking up on her until it knocked her out and picked her up.

As the figure was getting away he was suddenly impaled by a hand and was consumed slowly as he turned around to find naruto with a demonic look on his face as he had his hand stretch and grab yuno before he consumed the man and went back to his room where he put yuno into his bed and fell asleep with his arms around her.

At midnight exactly we see naruto start to get sucked into another portal and soon yuno started disappearing as naruto was holding onto her.

 **Youkai academy (The part where tsukune is about to get hit except he is a she and naruto appears just as it hits and it hits him instead and he throws yuno after he feels it hit so she doesn't get burned and tsukune's cousin is also attending the academy as well)**

"Tsukuni no" screamed Kurumu as she watched the flaming spear of fire get close and watches in slow motion as a portal appears and a pink haired girl gets thrown out as a blond boy appears and takes the hit for Tsukuni

As Kuyo laughs about killing the weak human he is shocked when he sees a boy heavily burnt as a pink haired runs to him and starts to cry as the blond haired boy falls to the ground with his clothes burnt besides his pants and shoes.

As Inner Moka rushed to Tsukuni's side and asks if she's alright only to hear and see a pink haired girl crying out to the boy who took the hit as she walked over there she knelt next to the girl and saw he was barely breathing

"That was a very foolish thing to do" said Moka as the pink haired girl jumped up startled and stood as if trying to protect the blond only to relax when the boy spoke up

"Yuno it's okay and as for you. I know it was foolish but i couldn't let Yuno or the pretty girl get hurt by a bastard that shot flames at her. said naruto as he coughed up blood afterwards.

When yuno heard that she looked towards Kuyo who was laughing at the 'sad' moment and she opened Naruto's pocket and pulled out a scroll with her name and opened it to reveal a glowing silver kitana with her name on it.

She picked it up and started to fight Kuyo who had transformed after feeling the ki radiating throughout the air.

While that was going on Moka continued to talk to the boy

"I respect your honesty and as a gift i will inject my blood into you so you can live okay"

"Okay go ahead and give it a shot." said Naruto as started to cough up an even bigger glob of blood as Moka bit into his skin and instead of drinking his blood she started to give him hers and she watched as she drained her power to 1% before releasing her fangs and watched as he closed his eyes and stopped breathing causing her to hold her head in disappointment until she saw Yuno keeping up with Kuyo as she joined the fight and kicked him whenever she could but that lasted until he charged up a miniature supernova and fired it at yuno and moka but it never hit as a blond blur

came by and grabbed both girls as he ran to the top of a flat surface and watched the 'fireworks' as they hit where they previously were. When moka and yuno saw naruto they both gasped in shock for different reasons

Yuno because her naruto was alive and moka because his eyes were red and had some slits in them (Imagine Inner Moka's eyes but on naruto. Also he wears what he normally wears minus the jacket and shirt as they are gone. His obi and esparda jacket or any other as he doesn't wear them unless he wants to)

As naruto looks at them they see his body heal up and his jacket and shirt on the ground unharmed and brand new (Ah the glory of seals). When the girls saw him alright they all started to cry tears of happiness but were shocked when he disappeared again and slammed his hand against kuyo making him cough up blood as naruto held

him still with his other hand and plunged his hand all the way through Kuyo and consumed him and everyone else besides yuno who has seen it done watch with awe and horror as naruto slowly gains four tails but then surprises everyone when he gains an additional four tails.

When the change was done they see eight flaming blue tails and his body lit up in blues flames but dies down until only the flames are on fire. He walks up to them and slowly bites down on their throats for three minutes each.

First was Kurumu, then was Tsukuni (Female Tsukune), then Kyoko (Tsukune's cousin), then Yukari, and finally Mizore. When he gets done they all witness something amazing as they see a ninth tail appear and instead of it getting hotter it gets colder as they see naruto's hair spike up and turn silver with the tips turning ice blue and see a pair of batlike wings come out his back but they were colored an ice blue.

His tails are also on fire but when touched would feel cool and not burn unless he wanted to burn you

He also gains enough magical power to summon a wand from youkai alone as he creates a white wand with ring like bumps at certain parts (Elder Wand from Harry Potter)

As yukari looked at the wand she gasped in shock in seeing the most powerful wand in history and feared for naruto as she knew the consequences of having that wand would be death itself would come soon to take the soul of the one who summoned it

When they all felt the deathly chill run down their backs they saw naruto start to conjure a large build up of magic and released it at one point in front of him where death appeared and blasted him all the way back into his portal where naruto slammed it shut only for it to reopen and reveal a pissed off death

Who brought out a stone (Resurrection stone also from harry potter which i don't own) and was about to resurrect a very powerful person only to see the stone in the boy's hand.

Which only seemed to infuriate him as he pulled out a cloak (invisibility cloak also from Harry Potter) he was about to put on to kill the brat in silence only to discover it gone as well and that the boy and his jacket were gone as well

when he felt something behind him and saw the wand start to absorb him as it slowly turned black but stopped halfway showing that the wand represented the light and darkness of magic.

The girl's watched as he made the cloak attached to the his jacket and made it a full length trench coat as he coated the inside and outside including the hood and made it to where he could activate the invisibility on command. He also had the stone placed on a necklace made of red metal that hung around his neck. The wand he kept in a secret pouch only he could get into and so it wouldn't break.

When the girls finished watching his change he stood up and started to walk towards them only to stop and watch as he started to change again and had a black armor surround his eight pack and his jacket to be blasted open and his shirt destroyed including the seals as they watched his wings grow bigger until they were five feet in length.

When the change stopped all the girls were gobsmacked as they watched him pulled it all in as his hair turned from silverish blue to blondish white as his eyes went back to being azure blue and without slits. His wings were pulled back into his body and so did the tails he had, and finally his armor disappeared into his skin.

When the transformation was done they all watched as the blond smiled at them before fainting on the spot. when the headmaster went to investigate he found the roof empty save for the destroyed parts so he left it alone deciding to check the footage later.

 **Moka's room…**

We see all the girls crowded around naruto as he slept peacefully after yuno explained who they were and where they were from. They all backed off when they saw him waking up. After waking up and shocking them all with how he knew their names.

When he got done explaining they all watched as he went outside and summoned a mass army of clones to train in using each power separately before using them together.

While the clones did this him and yuno went and talked to the principal about entering the school after explaining the situation and told they could enter into the same year as them when the next semester begins.

 **(Author style time skip next semester after ruby joins and San Otonashi returns to the academy instead of staying in the human world. Also Naruto drinks blood from San, Ruby, and Gin thus making his magic even higher concentrated on both ends. He also gains and controls the traits of a wolf. He also has the strongest siren voice like San but knows how to control and teaches San.)**

We see Yukari conjuring up a spell to get Moka and Naruto together. She then gives it to moka and watches as her aphrodisiac takes effect but is surprised when naruto just pulls off the rosario immediately and watches in awe how naruto just holds moka back as well as another orange haired girl before he also dodges yuno, kurumu, and mizore before flipping away as he watched the two vampires crash into each other

As he was laughing at the pile of girls he was approached by a quiet girl and when he heard the tell-tale sound of someone writing on a board he turned around and read what San was writing 'What just happened?'

"Well why don't you use your voice?" said naruto

'I'm scared i could hurt you' wrote San

"You won't hurt me i promise. Okay?" Said naruto as he used his own siren voice this time

"I just don't like to talk i got to get used to it" said San (Sun in english i think)

"That's more like it San you're doing wonderful" said Naruto as he kept encouraging her

"I know it feels wonderful to be able to talk but how did you manage to help gain control of my powers" Said San

"I used a seal that allows you to talk normally if you want as long as you want to talk that is. The seal will also use your voice as an attack if you want it to. It is just what you want your voice to be" explained Naruto

"Oh ok thank you Naruto-kun" said San as she walked off to go talk to the headmaster.

After the conversation we see the girls have untangled themselves and were waiting for their conversation to end except for the orange haired around Yukari's age she was just hugging her onii-sama as she didn't care what was happening until naruto started to create a new body after pricking blood from moka and putting the rosario around the choker

When the body opened it's eyes everyone saw the dull black hair turn pink and the eyes shone a brilliant emerald green color. We also see the two moka's staring at each other before they stood up to fight only to see naruto prick their fingers and put the other's blood into them thus turning the ends of their hair pink/silver.

Omote (Outer Moka) and Ura (Inner Moka) were able to get along well and even added Kokoa to the mix.

 **One year later…**

We see naruto fighting back a lot of power with the moon crushing dimensional sword as he fought against Moka's eldest sister Akua. As he fought her to save both Moka's he started to hear her talk and listened to her story but that problem was solved when he said that he could revive people.

When akua heard this she went into a sort of rage mode as she started to go insane so much so that kahlua Moka's other older sister went into her semi ghoul mode as she joined the party and started to attack only to watch in amazement as her arm was blocked by his vampiric wings.

He also bit into her neck and drank some of her blood as his arms started to change as they gained wing like appearances but he still kept his sanity as proven when he continued to use the mcd (moon crushing dimensional) sword.

What was even more amazing was when he drunk akua's blood and they watched as his mcd swords (one for each arm) gained a black tint to it. As they started to fight again they felt the earth shake and watched as kahlua's and kokoa's mother appeared and stabbed both moka's through the chest.

At this point naruto blacked out and stabbed her multiple times before using the blacklight and absorbing her as well the now fully awake alucard along with Akasha on accident before also absorbing the dark lords (i think that's what they are called)

When he calmed down he saw they were alive but barely and started to gather a godly amount of energy and healed both moka's and revived a dead jasmine slowly and when done aged her to the age she was supposed to be and allowed her to see her final moments as the boy she loved set her on fire

When jasmine woke up remembering this she was about to go on a killing spree only to see a blond boy and her 'sister' crying tears of joy. One was for her being alive and the other was for keeping all his promises. After jasmine was explained the situation she looked at naruto and blushed a bit before summoning a collar with her name on it and on the back in bold letters 'Property of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze'

Walked up to naruto and said "Please treat with as much love and cares as you do others Master" which made naruto bop her on the head saying she doesn't have to owe him any favors and to call him naruto only for her to say his name with

sama which made him sigh in depression before taking a sip of her blood and everyone was amazed as his already big wings got even bigger and the horns he had on his head grew longer as well as turning a silvery color

When the other girls started to laugh he stopped with a small glare before stopping and letting loose a very happy grin. When all the girls saw this they grinned as well. When naruto started to cough up blood and started to fall down the vampire girls (Akua, Kahlua, Both Mokas, Kokoa, and Jasmine) all rushed to him and saw him close to death so they all bit into him and started to inject him with their blood causing a huge burst of power to flow into the sky

As the others got closer they could feel Naruto's life force dropping so they each slit their wrists (even gin) and put their hands over his mouth one by one and when the last one was done they all watched as the vampires did their work before pulling off and grabbing everyone (except gin on accident) to a safe distance

When they were they saw gin staring blankly as his hand was still draining blood into Naruto's mouth. San was about to save him when they saw him turn his head and mouth the word no before he pushed the last of his blood out his body and into his mouth as a black tentacle stabbed through him and consumed him

When this happened they were all amazed as the power seemed to stabilize as the power started to make a vortex that slowly sunk into his body and when it stopped it let out a pulse of power that made everyone stumble as they held on.

When they saw naruto get up they saw that his eyes were a deep amethyst purple before turning crimson red and finally back to azure blue as his wings which were now seven feet long pull back into his body as his horns shrunk until they disappeared.

When this happened they rushed over to him and glomped him causing them to fall over comically before naruto sent them all to his house as he had yuno stay for a bit and explain all that happened when he blacked out while going through his newest memories

After that he sent Yuno home as well and started to build up power as he let it out and watched as the monster and human realms merged together before slowly turning into a baby and getting transported again.

 **Sparta**

 **Eighteen years later…**

It's been eighteen years since naruto had been sent to sparta as he started to doubt this world when he was fighting in the war and he watched as his brother kronos who he had the same tattoos as get killed causing him to get choked up long enough for the barbarian king to try to kill him.

Just as he raised the hammer naruto prayed his soul to ares and was given the blades of chaos as he then killed the barbarian king by slicing off his head.

 **Years later…**

We see naruto standing in front of zeus as he started to beat the living tar out of him before consuming him as well reviving Pandora which brought back the flame of olympus which as it was gonna kill her until naruto stood behind and bit her taking in some of her blood as the flames of olympus surrounded him only for naruto to take and copy all of the weapons, relics, magic, rage, and the negative emotions plus hope out and put away the originals

Pandora watched with awe as naruto started to combine all of the copies together and put together the blade of Sparta. When naruto made the blade and put away he watched as the flames started to head for him causing pandora to scream out a loud no and

watch in amazement that instead of burning him instantly was instead absorbed into him causing his eyes to glow blue with hope as his body was engulfed by the flames before they died down

What amazed pandora was that she didn't have to sacrifice herself this time and watched as naruto walked up to her and kissed her deeply which she accepted and returned before he explained how he consumed the gods before calming the world down and brought the world back to life before turning pandora into the new goddess of love that only loved him

When she heard this she was happy and as glad when naruto took her to his home as he took off the blades of exile and healed the scars but kept his tattoos (same ones kratos has)

He also dropped her off and left to explore another dimension

 **Fowl manor…**

We see naruto appear in the fowl manner just as Artemisa Fowl (fem! artemis) and holly short were walking in and both blushed with Artemisa's being smaller due to her having experience (and not that way either)

Artemisa and Holly were immediately on guard until they saw the boy start to speak in a different language which they both picked up on as they both had some magic (Takes place at the beginning of Artemis Fowl: Time Paradox)

As they both start talking in the same tongue they ask for his name and he gives it to them and when he asks for their names he watches as they both give out their name with a bit of a stutter as he took off his shirt because it stunk.

As he was about to ask them where the bathroom was he heard them ask if he was doctor and he responded that he was good with healing. As he entered the master bedroom he saw that Artemisa was about to faint as he saw Angelina Fowl sleeping with a pained face as he walked up to her

He activated his rinnegan and saw an unwanted soul inhabiting the body as he now had a scowl at seeing what the problem was he pulled out the person which shocked holly and artemisa at recognizing the one known as opal kobal as he consumed her and finally turned to the two shocked victims as he walked past them.

 **A few weeks later…**

After naruto found he absorbed an elf creature he shocked the two girls as he learned how to do everything super fast even after he absorbed the eighth kraken when it exploded on him and he got pissed and consumed him before he bit into both N 1's blood and his teacher as he showed off his warrior demon form as well as his magic abilities along with adapting to

advanced technology which he learned rather easily after biting into both and artemisa and sucking their blood as he learned their knowledge as well as incorporating their magic as well.

When he was finally done he had confessed to them and was happy when they accepted that he literally started to jump for joy and blew a hole in the ceiling as he hit it super hard.

Now it was time to go and naruto and the girls were saying goodbye to the others as butler was relieved of duty after passing on his knowledge and skills in hand to hand and gun combat.

As naruto sent his girls home he then decided to explore at least one more dimension

 **Arendelle**

 **Eight years after he shows up…**

We see elsa and anna's parents running with anna and elsa as they had anna in their arms after she had been hit with anna's magic her hair started to turn white as her skin got cold

When they got to where the trolls lived they saw them celebrating as well as seeing a blonde being brought to the center and watched in amazement as he summoned a blade made of pure flames before waving his hands and made it disappear

When he was done he looked their way and ran inside to get the elder of the trolls. When he came outside he saw what happened and explained to the king and queen that he was gonna erase her memories after getting rid of it only for the blond boy to step up and stop him.

"Don't worry papa i'll go with them and counteract the curse using my control of fire" said the boy

"I don't know naruto i'm just worried something bad may happen to anna even if you're there." Said papa to the now named naruto

"Well you can erase her memories but i'll still go so that way they can have a friend they can both be around" said naruto

"Alright my boy be safe and may you have a safe journey" said papa as he erased all traces of magic in anna's memories before putting them back and sending them on their way with the blond boy in tow.

When they got to the castle they watched as anna was put to sleep and elsa started to freak out and freeze stuff around her until naruto put his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her causing her heart to flutter and the snow and ice to stop spreading and started to melt because naruto raised the temperature.

 **Ten years later…**

 **(Also at the part where anna is fully frozen and the dude just tried to kill elsa)**

Just as naruto was running towards anna and elsa he saw what happened and released a torrent of fire just as elsa released a torrent of ice and they counteracted against each other causing the world to plunge into darkness until naruto saw what was happening and walked over to elsa and hugged her as they both ran

to anna's body and started to cry some more as the stupid prince started to use the broken blade to try and attack them until naruto burned the blade

When naruto and elsa finished crying we see anna come back to life as both elsa and naruto start to hug her and naruto returns her memories upon which she starts to cry again

 **A few weeks later…**

We see naruto and the girls leaving as they left olaf in charge while they left

 **Back at his house…**

We see naruto pop up with his new girls as he started to swerve around a lot of girls before he left to go to sleep only to fall into a portal that opened underneath him

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N Everything will be explained when i have time but i will continue updating this and put up my ash's master quest story up for adoption**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" Talking

'Naruto' thinking

" **Naruto" Demon/etc. talking**

' **Naruto' Demon/etc. thinking**

 **A/N A few things before I begin are that the uzumaki sisters are a part of the harem and that the youngest will stay an a-cup while the rest are all g-cups and I will explain in possibly this chapter or next chapter.**

 **Next I would like to address that if you have a particular girl from any anime you want post it into the review or pm me for I am open to suggestions.**

 **Also The reason I didn't have him go back into the bleach world after destroying it is because I have not finished the list of girls from there and will need suggestions if you have any.**

 **Also naruto must seal up his power most of the time because he doesn't want to hurt the ones he loves which is why every time he goes to a new dimension he doesn't have his memory and only the blacklight virus remains**

 **Also for those that want answers Orochimara is good and helped raise naruto and is also a part of the harem**

 **In this chapter I think that I will introduce the rookie 9 (12 if you include lee, tenten, and neji) but I don't know for sure.**

 **Another thing is that sakura does not exist but she will be in the harem so just wait and see what I mean.**

 **Druski101: And now that my mini rant is over let's do as others say and 'go on with the show'**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own naruto or any other things mentioned in this story except for a few OCS that may or may not make an appearance**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

We see everyone's favorite blond falling from the sky as he let loose an enormous pair of batlike wings and floated down to a hotel and activated the tenseigan

As he entered the hotel we see a group of what appeared to be monsters pause and look at him and watched in amazement as he started to look them over before jumping over them and using his wings to float in the air and flew away

What he didn't see was the two bats following him as he flew through the place. When he finally stopped and retracted his wings he heard the sound of changing and looked behind him to see two bats transform into humanlike beings

One was a tall male that wore an all-black cloak and the other was a girl with a low c-cup wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt looking on in amazement as the boy opened his mouth revealing his two sharp teeth and when he turned they stared into a pair of glowing blue eyes

Mavis is instantly fascinated by this strange individual and speaks up "Who are you and what your reason for coming to hotel Transylvania is?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and my purpose is that I am lost and trying to find other living vampires and it seems I have found the last two alive."

"Well my name is Mavis and tall, dark, and broody over there is my father Dracula."

When Mavis had finished naruto started to laugh causing Mavis to have a dust of pink come across her cheeks as she liked his melodic laugh

When Drac saw this he started to get worried until he saw how real naruto was being and decided to leave him alone

 **101 years later…**

We see naruto with Mavis who just turned 108 years old were getting married on her birthday. As the preacher was saying the things naruto and Mavis did what happens at a wedding and when they said I do **(A/N Naruto has already married his other girls the first he married was Yuno)**

And they gave each other a kiss on the lips before they went to the reception and then said their goodbyes as they left the dimension back to his original world after applying a seal that allows mavis to face her weaknesses

 **Back at his house…**

We see Yuno waiting patiently outside as he showed up with another girl before walking up to him and gave him a kiss on his lips as she introduced herself as Naruto's first wife and then lead them inside as Mavis started to meet the rest of his wives

Later that night while naruto was asleep we see a being appear in a bolt of lightning and disappears with naruto in another bolt of lightning

 **Olympus (At the time where Percy shows up but instead of him being male he is a female)**

As the gods were about to start to choose sides a bolt of lightning appeared and it cleared to show Zeus with a blond haired boy in his arms that he dropped and they all watched as the boy woke up and immediately landed on his hands and his knees and looked up ready to fight only to see a lot of giant people and was about to say something

When he was interrupted by the goddess Athena who said "Who is this child you brought here in front of Zeus. Now is the time for war."

"Well if you want to fight go ahead but just know that the innocents involved will be killed and thus angering this boy who has the power of a god." Said Zeus

Just as Athena was about to say something she was cut off by the boy who said "That is true what he said. I have enough to defeat each of you and then enough to destroy either the planet or the galaxy I haven't really tested my full power. And by the way my name isn't boy it is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the second juubi."

"Prove it boy and defeat me." Said the ever arrogant Ares as he didn't believe this boy could defeat him a god of war in combat only to be proven wrong when said boy grew to their height shocking them as he sprouted ten tails and a pure of ten feet demonic bat wings and watched as he pulled the blade of Olympus and wielded it excellently

When Ares pulled out his weapon he started at Naruto only to witness him faze out of existence and then gulped when he felt a blade on his neck as naruto spoke up "Going against me is very foolish Ares-san as you never want to make a primordial god angry especially one trained to be a ninja."

At this every one gulped as he said primordial god when all of sudden they heard some running and watched as naruto shrunk back to his regular size as did the blade shrink to fit his size as he was not back to being 5'8

When the running stopped they heard two gasps as they all looked down to see two girls run in with the one with sea green eyes holding a bolt of lightning and when they saw naruto holding a blade they took a step back only to see the blond smile and put the blade away to show he meant no harm

As naruto watched the two demigods stare up at the gods he walked over to the one with the Zeus's bolt and took it carefully as he then grew in size again only without the tails and wings and then raised the bolt into the sky and let loose a torrent of lightning into the storm clouds

"N-n-no way how is he able to use the bolt" said a shocked Athena

"I told you I'm a primordial god meaning petty things such as these don't work on me." Said naruto as he went around the room and pricked their arms and took a few drops blood from each god into a single vial including all minor gods

When he returned with the vial of mixed god blood he popped open the vial as he downed it in one gulp and the gods watched in amazement as his eyes started to glow white before going back to his azure blue pupils

"This is one of my abilities called the blacklight virus which allows me to take a sample of your blood consume it and get your abilities." Said naruto as he left the gods floored before he gave the bolt back to Zeus as he shrunk back to his original size.

When Percia saw the boy finally turn back to his normal size she walked over to him and watched as he turned around and she got lost inside his beautiful deep azure blue eyes.

 **A few years later…**

We see naruto with his girls Annabeth, Percia, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Zoe Nightshade, Thalia, Bianca Di Angelo (who he managed to save), Silena (After comforting her), Sally Jackson (Percia's mother), and Clarisse as they get ready to return back to naruto's world.

As they said their goodbyes they didn't realize naruto was disappearing until he sent them back home before he got transported away to another dimension (A/N here we go again)

 **Lyoko…**

We see naruto wearing the same clothes as always but on his back was a single katana and a large zanpaktou (Imagine Ulrich's blades but only one and William's blade) and we see him walking around and destroying these weird bots.

He also met Willia (Fem William Dunbar) who he was able to free from X.A.N.A and was also able to meet Aelita who he saved when she was about to fall into the digital sea as he pushed her out the way and fell in himself. When this happened Aelita, Yomi, Willia, and Ulricha (Fem Ulrich Stern) cried out his name

Only to watch in amazement as he materialized himself slowly upon which it showed he had the symbol of X.A.N.A on the left shoulder of his jacket and that he was in complete control as shown when he walked into a tower and placed his hand upon it as he shut down all towers and brought X.A.N.A out which he punched a hole through and absorbed as he then left with the girls and odd and returned to Jeremie who watched as naruto and the girls started to talk

When he cleared his throat naruto walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back and said good job before he told him about taking the girls back to his home world and possibly coming to visit

 **Back at his house…**

Once he got back and had the girls get their rooms he went outside only to dodge a sword strike from Yuno who he saw was under kotoamatsukami making him pissed off as he destroyed the genjustu and turned around to stare into a pair of mismatched eyes that had shock in them as naruto went fast and slammed his fist through his body and slowly consumed him.

What he found out was that this was Sasuke uchiha who came from another dimension and also had a daughter and decided to go visit the dimension

 **Original Naruto Verse…**

We see naruto appear just as sarada and lightning (fem Bolt. A/N the name belongs Hanmac) started to fight again he separated them and also watched as another girl around 10 named Himawari (I think)

 **(A/N really don't feel like explaining so here goes he gets these three and consumes everything else)**

 **In His own dimension and home…**

We see naruto walk in with his three new girls as he sets them up a room and moves into the training ground as he goes through his new memories as he starts to practice the different taijutsu styles as well as learning where the eight gates are

 **The next day…**

As Naruto went into Konoha he went and found Might Gai and asked him where the eight gates are and if he could teach him. When Gai started to instruct him he was amazed when naruto opened seven of the eight gates on his first try and was amazed when his skin didn't turn red and that the blue vapor stayed around his eyes

He was also surprised when naruto made the vapor dissipate and was further amazed when naruto said he had destroyed the gates he opened and was about to stop naruto when he tried to open the eighth gate only to watch in amazement as naruto opened it

He saw naruto's hair and body get surrounded by a red vapor upon he shattered and was standing in his original form and told Gai that his physical limitations were destroyed and that he had to leave and train his physical so he didn't hurt his precious people

 **A few weeks later…**

After avoiding his precious people until his strength was under control he told them all what happened and they were all shocked and happy he was still alive

Later that night when naruto was asleep he disappeared in a sinking hole

 **Owari no Seraph…**

As naruto's five year old body fell onto a group of kids everyone was amazed at how he had fell out of hole in the ceiling that disappeared after the multi colored hair boy fell from.

A few weeks later we the group of orphans taken away from their home by a group of vampires

 **Three years later…**

Eight year old naruto and seven year old Yuichiro and Mikaela wandering around in a simple two piece suit as Mikaela wandered around a lot more only for naruto to one day plan an escape which led to Yui and Mika getting away while he had his other arm in his hand.

After Yui and mika got away from the place where they were being held we see naruto get approached by the third progenitor of the vampires and queen of Japan

"Do you wish to live?" she said cruelly to a slowly dying naruto

"Not if it means becoming one of you." Spat naruto as he struggled to stand up and when he did he was bum rushed by Krul tepes and watched as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and placed her lips on his as she forced him to drink her blood only to

Watch in amazement as he pulled away and then bit down on her neck and drank a gallon worth of blood by himself and she watched as his clothes slowly changed to a pair of skin tight black jeans with a long black trench coat that was open showing his chest off since he didn't have a shirt on

"I'm leaving to go find yui and mika come with me krul for you no longer belong here but by my side." Said naruto as he brought a shocked krul along

 **Ten years later…**

We see seventeen year old yui and mika along with shinoa and mitsuba as they had descended down to where the best weapons are so yui and mika to get one. Mika and yui both got a marvelous katana that showed high levels of demonic energy.

"So this is where you girls have been." Said naruto

"N-n-naruto-kun how are you alive we saw you dying before we left." Said yui as she was about faint from the shock of seeing her crush

"Well I would have died if it wasn't for krul-chan giving her blood." Stated naruto as said girl he mentioned stepped into view from the shadows.

(Um krul looks the same as she does in the anime so just search up her name for a picture.)

"Naruto-kun why did you bring a vampire here." Said yui as she took a step back in fear

"Don't worry krul listens to me so she behaves in fact I came here to get you girls so we could go storm and kill all vampires so that corruption can disappear but first." Said naruto

Who disappeared and bit into both yui and mika and inserting the vampire blood into them as they changed from human to vampire before naruto saw the two other girls and bit them to as he saw the lustful looks they were giving him.

When the four finished changing he put seals on them allowing for them to still use their cursed weapons.

Naruto then pulled open a door and walked down a long flight of stairs when he reached the bottom he saw a very long katana. It was five feet long with the handle being half a foot and the blade having a red line running through it with a gold blade around that

The handle was pure black and when naruto pulled the blade out he was attacked with images of his past and his loved dying but he overcame the demon and fought against it using pure willpower. When the demon saw this she showed herself and revealed that her name was Noriko and that she would make an agreement with him as long as he promised to protect those precious to him

When naruto finally woke back up he walked back up to find all the girls up and chatting and when they saw the blade he had they looked on in amazement before he walked up to them all and teleported them outside

 **One month later…**

Over the course of the month naruto and his girls became known as demons to vampires all around the world especially japan as they killed them ruthlessly and without mercy along with freeing humans before naruto sent his girls home and stood still and sealed away his weapon as he felt the familiar shrinking of his body as he was sucked into a spiral vortex.

 **DxD underworld…**

We see naruto fall out of a portal with his rinne-sharingan active and he was looking around curiously in his five year old body. After waiting for a bit he started to use his memories of his chakra as he started to train in chakra only to stop seeing an eight year old red haired girl and another black haired girl and he

Waved to them as he the girl walked towards him and she gathered her powers as she asked to train with him upon which he said yes.

 **Eleven years later…**

We now see a fifteen year old devil naruto after he had gotten changed thanks to being able to use a whole mutated chess board of both sides that rias was able to barely get made as he naruto took a lot of pieces

 **(A/N So roughly 16x16+16x16=512 pieces if each mutated piece had the rest of the pieces inside them so one piece is 16 which means 16x16 is about 256 and because he is worth a full set of both sides he has 32 pieces originally but because they are all mutated including the king pieces he has 16x16+16x16 pieces. Which means that because of that rias still has her other original pieces but because naruto was special they made a special set of evil pieces that were made based on his power allowing him to become a part of rias's peerage and a devil and also naruto's soul has been split in four in this anime highschool DxD)**

We now see naruto hanging around Koneko as naruto started to run his fingers around where her ears are as he slowly but surely made her relax. You see naruto finally had his memories back and now knew he had to find the other three parts of his soul he already found two and now he needed to find the third one.

 **A few weeks later…**

We see naruto attending Kuoh Academy which used to be an all-girls school until recently upon which naruto joined. He had quickly found out that his human soul was named naruto Hyoudou and was the adopted little brother of Issai Hyoudou who was madly in love with him her dream was to make him a harem king.

He also felt the same sacred gear from both of them but his human self-had a whole lot more of them. He watched as his fallen angel self-approached her and was amazed when the sky opened up and he saw his angel self-fall down and when they all saw each other they got into ready stances and were about to start fighting when four people yelled stop.

When the naruto's all looked around they saw that rias, issai, Gabriel, and Raynare were all watching and didn't want to lose their naruto, but unfortunately they all combined in a brilliant flash of light and we see naruto had 18 sets of wings.

6 sets were angel wings that were very white with a golden glow to them as well as 6 sets of devil wings that were as black as the night sky and seemed to absorb light into them while his 6 sets were a pair of gray wings that reminded them of rain clouds.

When he opened his eyes they all gasped as they saw his eyes shift from their rinne-sharingan form and were now a pair of deep azure blue eyes. They also saw him pull in his wings as he stood up and released his sacred gears (Which is all of them but he mainly use Ddraig's sacred gear)

As naruto pulled in his sacred gears he looked at the four girls and used his universal pull to pull them to him and give them a kiss. As the girls got out of their daze rias told naruto to remember to keep his promise about breaking the marriage agreement when the time came upon which naruto promised.

 **A few months later…**

(This is the battle where Excalibur comes into play but just know that the all of rias's peerage is girls including kiba and gasper)

As Kibia took in his friends souls naruto walked over and grabbed Excalibur and brought out the missing pieces and combined them together and caused a bright light to appear and when it settled down we see naruto standing there with the full Excalibur.

As naruto lightly swings the sword he unleashes a slash of light that hits the leader of the revolt. As naruto does this he sees an arrogant Arthur swing caliburn towards him only for naruto to grab it and stop it with his hand as he it pulled out of Arthur's hands and stabbed him with it before he put away Excalibur into his personal dimension

Naruto then pulled the durandal from xenovia and studied it before he created one that had the same qualities and put a copy of the original Excalibur on it as he put it in his personal dimension before he took caliburn from the body of Arthur which he then consumed.

Naruto pulled Issai towards him and pulled out a copy of ascalon and put into his dimension as well as he then pulled out caliburn again before he started to take down everything in his path

 **Dimensional Gap…**

We see naruto fighting Great Red who had shrunk down to her human form so she could access her full power. Naruto is fighting Great Red to prove that he is strong enough to protect his girls (Will show who somewhere) but didn't realize this battle was also a test to see if he was worthy of being her mate.

As naruto finally went full power he defeated great red and was instantly told of what happened as he gained red and black scales. As naruto put his new scales back into his body he put them away before he called his girls to him.

His girls were Redia (Female great red), Orphis (Or is it Ophis), Gaspia, Kuroka, Shirone (Koneko), Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Ravel, Irina, Rossweisse, Serafall, Sirzechsia, Grayfia, Raynare, Gabriel, Le Fey Pendragon, Lilith, Kunou (Older she is a freshman), Yasaka, Kibia, and Issai.

He sent them home and waited until he knew they were gone before he left the dimensional gap and went to the moon and released all 666 seals on trihexa who broke free and was about to kill naruto only to watch as a hole was blasted through its body and was consumed by the boy who unleashed a torrent of energy and then sealed it back up so he could control the power.

 **Back at his house…**

We see naruto pop up in his house and was proud to say that he did a good job with the seals on the house as his new girls were allowed in the house with opens arms.

Later that night when naruto was asleep we see a black hole appear and start to pull a now five year old naruto into it

 **Hotel Transylvania (Number 2 AU)…**

When naruto showed up it was a year after Denissa's 3rd birthday and naruto had appeared in front of the castle just as she had run out and crashed into him.

When they looked at each other they started to play around and eventually fell down asleep under a tree curled next to each other. When Mavis and Drac came out and saw them they smiled at their daughter/granddaughter and were happy for them.

When they were about to awaken them they saw Denissa sprout her fangs and bit into the boy's neck and they watched as she sent her blood into him and they saw some fangs sprout from his mouth and showed the change was complete.

When they saw this Drac and Mavis were shocked that she had unconsciously changed him as they watched her fangs disappear as the two then cuddled more and Mavis and Drac carried them to her room

 **One year later…**

We see naruto helping Denissa try and get her fangs so she doesn't have to leave. Naruto watched as she was thrown off the top of the tower and jumped after her and when she was about to land he caught her and started to do loops in the air.

When Drac and the others came down they had naruto fly Denissa to the tower and just waited until the next day as when they got back they found out that Mavis had decided to leave and that she had invited Vlad.

 **The next day (Denissa's 5** **th** **birthday)…**

Naruto spent the day with Winnie and Denissa as he tried to help get her fangs so he could reveal his feelings for her and Winnie as he loved both of them equally as he got to know Winnie better as well.

When Vlad showed up to the costume party (He didn't know) and met his granddaughter and son in law as well as meeting little naruto who was a human turned vampire

 **Author style time skip (the movie is the same up until the bat hurts Winnie which is where I will pick up at)**

We see naruto looking at the scared Denissa and Winnie who was hurt and saw her fangs coming in before he ran over to her and gave her a hug just as her fangs came out and they unleashed their powers together causing a blast of sound to go out from them

And hit everything they didn't want near them as naruto helped Denissa walk over to Winnie as he started to pick her up and stopped when he saw the bat creatures surround the two girls he loves (He hasn't gotten his memories back yet)

And went on a rampage as he slammed his fist into the ground causing them all to fall into holes filled with black tentacles that closed up behind them. When Drac and the others got there they were shocked at the power naruto showed just to protect those two

Naruto walked over to those two slowly and when he got there he placed a kiss on both their foreheads before fainting from the stress along with Winnie and Denissa

 **13 years later (Winnie: 18, Denissa: 18, Naruto: 19)**

We see naruto standing at the chapel with Winnie and Denissa in elegant black dresses (Like the one Mavis wears) giving him a kiss on the lips after becoming his brides.

We see Johnny, Mavis, Drac, and Vlad cheering the loudest as the newlyweds started down the aisle before hopping into the all black limo with his girls before going on a honeymoon.

 **100 years later…**

We see naruto and his two lovely brides going back into the hotel after being gone for a hundred years. When they got there they saw Mavis crying over a body which Denissa and naruto ran over to and saw it was Johnny.

Naruto started to comfort her as he rubbed circles into her back before making her look into his eyes and made her sleep before taking her to a room

 **Three months later…**

We see naruto Mavis, Denissa, and Winnie all about to leave (He will have two separate Mavis's one is the immature one and the other is the more experienced one) as naruto opened the portal and just as the girls went home he closed the portal and turned around to see Drac standing there with a solemn look on his face as he told naruto to follow him

When naruto got there he saw vlad and the and other monsters there waiting and told him how they were too old and had passed on the responsibility of the hotel to their kids and told naruto to do consume them like he did all those years ago

When naruto consumed them using his blacklight abilities he was shocked when he saw all the happy memories these friends and family have had.

Naruto then watched as his body shrunk again and sent him through another portal.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N- In this chapter some things are explained if you have any questions or comments leave them in the review section so I know if I need to work on something or need to explain something.**

 **Leave a review but flames will be ignored as always.**


	3. Big update

**A/N**

 **Hey guys this Druski101 here to say that I have not given up on writing these stories just yet. I have been off the site though so I can learn to fix up my long winded paragraphs and learn more about writing stories. I am hoping to get a new chapter up for this story sometime before New Years. Thanks for the reviews as well. They help me a lot so that I know what I need to do to fix my stories up and learn what you guys want to see in the stories you like. I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and I once again apologize for the long wait.**


End file.
